Here and Now
by xoElle23
Summary: Post 4x06. "She makes it about half a mile before forcing the bus driver to pull over." Tyla. Oneshot.


She makes it about half a mile before forcing the bus driver to pull over. Grabbing her luggage from the overhead compartment, she hops off without paying a second glance to the confused stares and looks of shock. The run back (okay, really it's more of a jog- she isn't quite the athlete she used to be) takes all of five minutes.

He's just getting into his truck when she appears, dropping her bags on the pavement and leaning forward to catch her breath.

"I can't-" she pants, head shaking fiercely when he reaches out for her, clearly concerned. "I can't go back. I'm not leaving you again."

"Lyla-"

"No." she cuts him off quickly. "I'm not going."

Tim sighs as his level of irritation begins to rise.

"You can't do this." He tells her, to which she stubbornly replies,

"Yes, I can. And I am. I'm staying."

Biting his lip in frustration, he sputters, "What about Vanderbilt?"

"I don't care."

"What about your dad?"

She snorts. "I really don't care."

"Lyla, what about your future?" he questions softly. "This isn't just spring break we're talkin' about here, it's the rest of your life. Because that's what this is, do you realize that? If you stay, it can't just be for a month or a year or even ten years. It's forever. That's a long time."

"I know." She promises, because she does. And she wouldn't be standing here right now if she wasn't sure.

Tim shakes his head. "I can't let you do that." He says simply.

"Well I can't leave again," Lyla replies harshly. "And I can't let you wait for me, so it has to be all or nothing."

"Don't you think I know that?" He's angry now, furious that she's making him do this in the first place. "Why the hell else do you think I put you on that bus eight months ago?" he demands. "This isn't easy for me, Lyla, but I knew it was the best for you, so I did it anyway!"

"And I'll always love you for it, Tim." She promises, before firmly adding, "But I'm not going back."

"Dammit Lyla!" he shouts, fist flying out against the truck's hood in fury. "I won't let you ruin your future for me!"

"I'm not ruining it!" Now they're both yelling. Probably attracting a few stares too, not that either of them cares at this point. "God, will you just accept the fact that you're what I want? I went to Vanderbilt, I followed the plan! But guess what- plans change!" she exclaims. "I realize what I want and of all the possibilities for me in the world, all the futures I could choose, I pick you. And I know you think I deserve better and it's a mistake but that's just too damn bad because it's not your choice! I've made up my mind. So deal with it."

For a moment they're at a standoff, looking into each other's eyes with a defiance daring the other to back down. Lyla's hands are on her hips and the fire in her gaze is almost visible, both of them knowing deep down it was never really a contest. Because as stubborn as Tim is known to be, there's always been one person in the world that can seriously give him a run for his money.

"So that's it, huh?" Of course it's him to crack first. As if the universe would have it any other way.

Lyla grins, victorious and gleaming with pride at the knowledge of such. "That's it."

"You're just gonna announce what you want and that's how it's gonna be?" He squints at her, unable to keep his own smile from creeping its way across his face. "We're just gonna live happily ever after and I don't even get a say in it?"

"Yup." She takes a step into Tim's now open arms, looking up at him with the brightest eyes he ever has seen. "Now shut up and kiss me, Tim Riggins, before I hit you in your bad shoulder."

"Well, I guess I don't have much a choice then. Can't be pissin' off the missus already."

A brunette eyebrow is quick to rise. "The missus?"

"I told you earlier if you decided to stay I wasn't ever letting you leave again." He reminds her. "So yeah. Missus. You can bet your ass I'm gonna marry the hell out of you, Garrity."

Lyla smirks. "Not until you put a ring on my finger, you're not."

"It's in the drawer at home. Let's go." He says easily, causing her face to fall in shock as he tosses her bags into the bed of his trunk.

"Wait, what?"

"Didn't see that one comin', did ya?" he grins smugly. "Oh that's right. I've got a ring. And it's that weird purple color you always talked about-"

"Amethyst." She murmurs breathlessly.

"Yup. Pretty impressive, if I do say so myself. So just be prepared because when you see it you're gonna wanna marry me right then and there." Tim brags.

Having finally managed to regain her composure, Lyla can't help but grin as she replies, "You're pretty confident."

"Well you did drop everything just to come back to me."

"There wasn't a decision to make." Lyla shrugs, stating simply, "You're all I want."

Tim nods. "Good. 'Cause I'm pretty sure I've been in love with you my whole life."

His announcement causes her to grin as she's once again brought into his arms.

"Are you finally gonna kiss me now?" she asks, a chuckle escaping his lips as he responds,

"Yeah. I think we've waited long enough."

 _ **end.**_


End file.
